(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal color display device with a clear and contrasty display and its manufacturing process.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Among conventional liquid crystal color display devices capable to present full colors, there is one kind shown in the Japanese Patent Official Gazette No. 60-88986. This device has a transparent signal electrode and a transparent scanning electrode on each opposing surface of two transparent substrates placed to oppose each other. The one transparent electrode at the signal electrode side is formed of a two-layer structure and color filters for red, green and blue are disposed by a dyeing method between the transparent two-layered electrodes. The two layer electrodes are connected in the areas other than the display area. By this method it has been possible to apply a same voltage to the electrode throughout the liquid crystal layer and to obtain a fresh and clear color display.
However, in such a conventional liquid color display device, thee has been a problem of inefficiency in high production volume due to the dissolving of the color filter membrane by the etching solution at the time of forming the color filter membrane in the dyeing method.
Furthermore, in the case of forming the second transparent layer electrode by a lift off method, there has been another problem of not being able to make the electrode membrane thick and lower the resistance of the electrode membrane in the actual manufacturing. In other words, there has been a problem that it is very difficult to lower the resistance value of the transparent electrode throughout the whole electrode.